


Muse

by ten_huai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_huai/pseuds/ten_huai
Summary: 畫家子瑜x青梅竹馬Mina*OOC不可避*作品內容皆為妄想，勿上升真人*CP：子瑜 x Mina*語言：正體中文
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

「哈啊、啊……哼嗯……」

偌大的洋館裡，深處傳來陣陣淫靡的水聲和肉體碰撞的聲音。

大房之中，兩具身形曼妙的肉體在床上交織纏繞，皮膚白皙的女子正跨坐在另一人身上，纖弱的雙手胡亂在她小麥色的胸上扒弄，水嫩紅腫的小穴吞吐著穿戴在她下身的柱狀物。

白皙女子忘情地扭動腰枝，直到腰臀觸電般地發顫才整個人軟若無骨地趴在另一個女人身上。

「又去了一次呢……」

小麥膚色的女人大手一伸，輕易攫住女子的兩瓣臀肉，女子洩出一聲嬌喘的同時女人勾起一抹笑。

「今天把我吵醒的人，是南喔……」女人熟練地用柱狀物找到她體內最敏感的一點，慢條斯理地托著南的臀將整個人前後挪動，「不好好安撫一下不行呢，嗯？」

「子、子瑜、我還…還沒……！」

子瑜陶醉地望著南因渴望而發紅狂亂的面容，欲情針扎似地不斷刺激她的心口。

她起身一翻，在南的驚呼中把人放倒在床上。

儘管她的動作輕柔，但南發現她的雙眼因情慾而加深。南嚥下一口唾液，壓在她身上的女人此時此刻正散發著甜膩誘人的氣息及汗濕蒸騰的慾望，她心動地勾上子瑜的脖子在她最柔軟的脖頸一咬而下，換得一聲短促的喘息。

子瑜腰上輕輕一頂，輕易便磨上南最有感覺的那一處。

看著南隨她的擺動激動喘息，子瑜滿足地俯身吻她，南的穴肉把柱狀物絞緊的同時，在子瑜體內的那一段也在令人發狂的地方磨擦拉扯，唇舌交纏的同時子瑜不停歇地擺動腰枝滿足兩人下身被填滿的渴求。

南在一下下的撞擊中啃咬著子瑜的肩頸，在她身上留下無數紅痕齒印。

子瑜只在她身上落下一個個吻，她喜歡看南為了她發狂，喜歡看她染上自己的顏色，卻從不輕易留下痕跡，就算南在情動時不斷渴求她也甚少得到回應。

南是她的謬思。

是她這輩子最愛的女人，就連她自己也不被允許在那完美無瑕的身上留下一絲一毫的痕跡。

＊

周子瑜是個神祕的畫家。

如果有人在藝術界問起這號人物，十個有九個會給出這樣的答案。

剩下那一個，只是委婉地稱其「低調」而已。

現年二十有六的她幾乎不參加任何藝術界的任何宴會或拍賣會，只會在自己的畫展第一天拋頭露面。

唯一會參加的只有四年一次的文化藝術大賞。

她第一次參加時還只是個十四歲的孩子，當時的作品在素描項目得了優作，評委們給出了極高的評價，就連沒有得獎的作品集也在會場被不少人翻閱欣賞，所有人都知道她是能夠打磨發光的明日之星。

曾經的與會者還記得，當時年紀尚小的她由父母陪同來參加頒獎典禮，儘管當時她的身高已不矮，但怯懦靦腆的模樣還是讓人一眼就看出她只是個孩子，那天她與父母連典禮後的宴會也參加了，與不少藝術界的要角相談甚歡。

不料往後的幾年，從來都只有她的作品出現在會場，她再也沒有露面過。

她的作品也從最初的優作一路爬升至油畫大賞，得獎那年是她二十二歲的時候。

當時得獎的作品是一幅女人的裸畫。

從那時起，不少人提起周子瑜便也會提到那幅畫，或者更精確一點地來說，是那幅畫的主角。

典禮時放置在現場的歷年作品集也充滿了那位「主角」的影子，大家發現自她十九歲開始，那個女人就不斷以各種形式出現在她的作品中。

但沒有人知道那個女人是誰。

有人猜測是天才畫家的戀人，有人猜想是畫家發瘋之後臆想出的完美女性，但這一切都未曾被證實。

＊

「舒服嗎？」

在裝飾得典雅的浴室裡，子瑜裸著身在浴缸旁細心為泡在熱水裡頭的南按摩擦拭。

「……嗯。」身子痠軟的南整個人靠在浴缸上，她忘了自己究竟是怎麼被搬進浴室裡來的，只知道在不知道第幾次高潮後她幾乎暈了過去，回過神來時自己已經泡在熱水裡。

她沒想過去深究……畢竟，她知道唯一會把她帶到這裡來的人只有子瑜。

子瑜一聲輕笑，大手按著按著就探上她的腰窩，惹得南輕顫不已。

「我才剛……」

「噓，我只是在按摩。」

子瑜沒有被打斷節奏，手不疾不徐地順著她的曲線滑動，就好像她與南是一體，從未分離。

隔著浴室的門，外頭突然傳來三響穩定的敲門聲。

子瑜的表情在瞬間暗了下來，她皺起眉頭起身，失去了子瑜的碰觸令南明顯失落，但見那優雅的小麥色胴體在燈剛下如大理石般完美，南很快就把那煩悶的心情拋諸腦後。

子瑜隨手抓了見浴袍搭在身上，也不裡會有沒有綁上腰帶，敞著衣襟推開門，逕直朝房門走去。

「什麼事。」

浴室的門沒關，南聽得見她原本溫柔的中音變得低沉不耐，那話一點也不溫柔，但南仍舊為此深深著迷，雙腿微微夾緊，感覺到不同於熱水的溼滑液體從私處往腿根蔓延……她羞得趕緊縮起身子躲進熱水裡，試圖用嘴上吹出的泡泡咕嘟咕嘟地轉移注意力。

她現在只希望……子瑜快點回到自己身邊。

沒多久，子瑜一手托著浴袍走回浴室，無預警見到子瑜光裸的身子讓南大吃一驚！

儘管在心裡告訴自己她早已看過這幅光景好幾年的時間，但心跳加速的情況卻是有增無減，有時候連她都覺得自己病得不輕。

子瑜自然也注意到她炙熱的視線，彎身靠近她的同時輕輕咬上她的下唇，挑逗地微拉微扯，直到聽見南的喘息才滿意地鬆口。

「是富井太太，早餐我端進來了。」

富井太太是幫忙打理這棟洋館的傭人之一，是位寡言溫柔但手腳硬朗的老太太，負責兩人的三餐和起居。

第一次見到富井太太是在南二十一歲的時候，她和子瑜來到剛落成且地處深郊的洋館，當時富井太太就站在洋館的大門，彷彿她早就和這棟房子在這裡共存了大半輩子。

南一問之下才知道……富井太太也是第一次來到這個地方。

無伴無子的富井太太和子瑜牽下了薪資豐厚的合約，其中自然也包含了嚴格的保密條款。

她這一待便是七年，這中間子瑜也另外找了兩位比較年輕且跟富井太太一樣毫無牽絆的傭人作老人家的左右手。

子瑜對上傭人總是面露不耐或冷淡無情，就連對富井太太也不例外，她只是把外人隔絕出來……

子瑜曾對她說過，這個世界裡是由她們和外人，這兩個部分組成的。

南的腦中閃過剛才她面對外人時的不耐語氣……她把她的溫柔全都給了她。

一思及此，埋藏在黑暗深處的佔有欲得到了滿足，南便不由得興奮了起來。

「妳真美……」

子瑜的手重新回到南彎成美好曲線的腰上，在她耳邊低喃吐息。

南渾身一抖，心尖勾起熟悉的戰慄，那是對子瑜有反應的訊號。

「子、……」

「別擔心，我只是感受一下。」

子瑜的聲音平穩溫柔，聽起來恍若從遙遠的地方傳來一樣，她的手從腰臀滑過背脊，一路來到肩頸時，子瑜刻意湊近那處，若有似無地在她的後頸上落下輕柔的吻。

「哈……」

她感覺子瑜貼在頸上的唇揚起，一股喜悅充盈在她的胸口。

但子瑜並沒有滿足於這一點反應，她順著鎖骨向下一撈感受雙乳的重量，雙手有意無意地擦過乳尖，南無法克制地向後靠在她身上尋求支撐，更讓一片白裡透紅的幾乎暴露在子瑜的雙手之中。

這是子瑜每天的「例行公事」。

她會用雙手觸摸她的身軀，感受──或甚至可以說是嘆賞──每一處的曼妙變化。

這個時刻，南總會在她的觸摸下害羞得無地自容，只音她指尖所到之處無不透露出各種對她的欽慕愛戀，南趕到飄飄然的同時也被挑起了慾望。

「好美……」

從子瑜口中不自覺滑出的喟嘆掃過她的耳尖，話剛落她就將唇貼上南的脖頸，舔著吸著，那力道不輕不重，不至於留下很急，但也足夠催化南體內的火焰。

南拉著她的手，引導她朝熱燙難受的地方探去。

她聽見子瑜微微抽了口氣，大手被已經不再溫熱的水給包圍，但南卻感覺岩漿奔流在血液之中，她渴望子瑜的擁抱撫弄，渴望她的一切。

「南，起來。」

子瑜好聽的中音變得性感嘶啞，短促的語句像極了命令，一股電流爬過南的身驅。

她遵從指示起身，下一秒便雙手撐在浴缸緣側，離了水的下半身發涼，此刻的她背對子瑜，扭捏著不想讓子瑜看見如此赤裸的自己，但私處卻因為期待著接下來的發展而燙得嚇人。

浴室的密閉感讓感官放大，卻也同時把動作發出的聲音包得又悶又不起眼，直到子瑜的嘴貼上泛著水光的那處，南才驚叫著小小迎上高潮。

「這麼快就去了？」

子瑜的話裡帶笑，南被高潮衝擊而曲起的腳都還沒站穩她又托著兩瓣臀肉把臉埋進那美好的地帶。

溫軟的舌肉靈巧熟練地舔上外圍唇肉，一手的拇指故意在硬挺發脹的小核頂端來回逗弄，另一手拇指則在穴口試探性地按摩揉壓。

直到南渾身發紅，哭著求她進來，子瑜因為慾望而變暗的瞳孔興奮收縮，她舔著下唇，右手的中指與無名指抵在被舔得紅腫的穴口，南扭著腰想讓那熟悉的觸感更加深入其中，但子瑜壞心眼地後退一些，非要讓南喊叫她的名字才能夠得償所願。

「子、子瑜…進來……妳快、快進來……」

一次次的帶哭音的懇求把子瑜給填滿，她一次把兩指送進深處。

當南因為第二波高潮而腿軟時，子瑜連忙扶著她讓她背靠在浴缸上。

就算南的下身早已因早上的「行程」而痠軟不已，但當子瑜的手進入體內，裡頭熱燙的肉壁依舊興奮地纏上她，又吸又啜，就怕她再次離開。

子瑜單手撐著浴缸，埋在南體內的手從原本的緩慢抽送到最後激烈的大開大闔，南攀著她的身子因快感而發抖。

子瑜喜歡聽南高潮時哭喊自己的名字，喜歡聽她從頂端墜落時泫然欲泣的喘息，當把手抽出的那一刻，子瑜欺身上前捧著她奪走她的唇，非得要把唇瓣吻得紅嫩欲滴她才肯罷休。

「南……」子瑜出神地望著她，大手溫柔拭去她的眼淚，帶著情慾與崇敬撫摸她最愛的女人。

南斷斷續續地喘著氣，直到被人抱起擦乾了身子放回床上，她才慢慢回過神，視線聚焦在此時背對她的光裸女人身上。

子瑜眼前是一面嶄新的畫布，就掛在畫架上，她手上拿著調色盤，上頭的顏料錯綜斑斕，她就像熟知鍵盤位置的作家般精準地拿著畫筆將她心中所想的顏料抹在畫布上。

南顫抖地撐起身子，緩緩爬向前去，越過她的肩頭看進那幅未完的畫裡。

畫中有一名女子，曼妙婀娜的身軀徜徉在夜之海中，她落下的每一筆都帶著幾近瘋狂的愛戀，她與畫裡的女人產生共鳴，而那份共鳴正是因南而起。

南屏息著看子瑜完成第一層顏料，但子瑜作畫時一氣呵成的氣勢往往讓她震懾得不敢動彈。

她的手上和身上帶著各色顏料混合而成的汙濁，若是別人看來大抵會不悅地皺起眉，但看在南眼裡性感極了。

「不休息一下嗎？」放下調色盤的子瑜這才注意到南一直在她身後。

「我喜歡看妳畫畫。」

這是南的真心話。

她能保證，這也將是她這一生最愛做的事。

「畫妳呢。」子瑜在她身旁坐下，姣好的臉趨近，南沒有閃躲，任由她的終點停留在自己唇上。

「我喜歡。」說著的同時，南的心一陣火熱。


	2. Chapter 2

「我喜歡看妳畫畫。」

這是南的真心話。

她能保證，這也將是她這一生最愛做的事。

「畫妳呢。」子瑜在她身旁坐下，姣好的臉趨近，南沒有閃躲，任由她的終點停留在自己唇上。

「我喜歡。」說著的同時，南的心一陣火熱。

子瑜溫柔地笑了，大手揉上她散亂的髮絲，姣好的容顏在斜射進房的陽光中顯得更加令人心醉。

「我想看妳畫素描。」不知為何，南心血來潮地提議。

子瑜只愣了一下，旋即沒轍地笑著走向床頭櫃，她拉開第一層抽屜，裡頭整齊地擺著好幾本小素描本跟筆尖磨鈍的鉛筆。

坐回南身邊時，她的目光牢牢鎖在眼前美麗女子的胴體上，把南瞧得小鹿亂撞，就算想把視線別開也只會看見子瑜同樣光裸的軀體，這讓她更加害臊了。

子瑜不作聲地翻開素描本，一頁一頁……全都是南的畫像。

最初的一本同樣被收在抽屜裡，與十二歲的南相遇的那一年，年僅九歲的她在文具店裡努力為那陌生的感情選出的筆記本。

第一本筆記本紙張粗糙且畫滿了隔線，她瞞著父母偷偷用自己的零用錢買下的，卻也是她所能選的最好的一本。

九歲的她不懂愛，懵懂得藏不住情感，她只能不停地畫，把腦中所有南的畫面連同那些情與愛隨著畫筆刻印在紙上。

彷彿唯有那樣，她才能從自己的情感中解脫。

她偷偷描繪心底一知半解的愛意，那本筆記本成了年幼的她對父母唯一的秘密。

──這是……我嗎？

子瑜十二歲的某天，她專心地拿著素描本在自己房裡作畫，絲毫沒有注意到從背後探頭的南。

她嚇得從椅子上跌了下來，筆記本隨著她的大動作被掀翻，毫不留情地嗑在她的頭頂上，最終落在兩人之間的地面。

本來認為自己無顏見人的子瑜跪在南的面前顫抖地不斷道歉，嚇得南趕緊把那早已比自己高出半顆頭的女孩緊緊抱在懷裡。

南不明白子瑜為什麼要道歉？不明白為什麼要因為畫了她而難過地哭了出來？就算問了子瑜……那孩子也只是緊抿著嘴不肯吐露半句話。

我喜歡子瑜的畫。南對那孩子大聲且堅定地表達自己的喜愛，而這句話半點不假。

她看見子瑜原本羞愧的臉轉為略帶欣喜的害羞，她自認對眼前這從小就是她跟屁蟲的妹妹再了解不過了，知道自己成功轉移子瑜的注意力後也讓南鬆了口氣。

她問了子瑜，能不能把畫送給她。

此話一出，又把子瑜給嚇得鹿眼圓睜。

被那孩子給盯著的時候，南的心臟有些疼痛，但她知道那不是不好的痛，只是不明白那是什麼原因而起的痛楚。

──下次…我再給妳。

子瑜小聲地與她許下約定，幾天後，南收到了一本小冊子，裡頭有著她們上學時沿路的風景還有校園的場景。

但，就是沒有她的畫像。

南十六歲那年，她隱隱感覺到自己對子瑜有著不一樣的情感，那樣的情感也在子瑜被父母安排了第一個模特兒時迎向高峰產生了強烈的排斥。

她主動向子瑜提起，自願擔任模特兒一職。

也是在那年，她察覺到十四歲的子瑜看著自己的眼神和別人有著天壤之別。

她那比自己高了半顆頭的妹妹總是對她過度保護，走在路上怎麼樣都要牽著手，只要她受了點皮肉傷就連旁人都看得出子瑜的低氣壓，甚至有外人靠近她都會因為承受來自子瑜的壓力而默默退向一旁。

她曾經開玩笑地問過子瑜「過度保護」的事，子瑜沉默片刻才別過視線緩緩回答。

──我只是不希望作為模特兒的姐姐受傷。

但南看得出來，她的眼神在說謊。

那個瞬間，南被激得心慌，她知道子瑜和她有著同樣的情感，明明知道卻像面對心中最晦暗的不安一樣壓抑。

南心中強烈的佔有慾一觸即發。

她顫抖地捧著子瑜的臉吻上去，她的身軀貼上子瑜的胸膛，壓縐了她的學生制服，百褶裙在過程中落至腿根。

她緊閉雙眼的同時，感覺到子瑜僵硬的身子慢慢軟化，大手扶上她的腰，就算隔著衣服她的掌心仍燙得嚇人。

南才剛喘上一口氣，子瑜的右手便貼上她的後頸，不讓她逃離地追上她的唇。

她們之間的吻極為笨拙，只是兩個從未有過經驗的人急切地將柔軟的唇瓣互相擠壓並奪走嘴裡的空氣，但這一切就足以讓她們顫抖不已。

子瑜將她放倒在自己房裡的地板上，雙手撐在她的頭兩側，斷斷續續地交換一個個吻，直到她們終於喘不過氣來了才稍稍停歇。

南抬起微張水潤的雙眸向上望著她，無聲地問著剛才的問題，想要得到子瑜心中最真實的回答。

子瑜跪在她的雙腿之間，小麥色的肌膚泛著明顯的紅，她珍惜地牽起南的雙手放在自己唇上，像在膜拜又像在告解。

──我愛妳，從以前到現在……一直都是。

當時的畫面現在依舊讓南感到一陣戰慄，她趴在子瑜的背上看她作畫，柔軟的胸挑逗地貼在小麥色的裸背滑動。

「別動……」

子瑜停下筆，轉身用空著的左手輕扣住她的下巴，好聽的中音如筆磨過畫紙似地令南微微顫抖。

她伸出一截紅舌，舌尖舔過子瑜的指節，她聽見子瑜倒吸一口氣的聲音後滿意地笑了。

「不是累了嗎？」

子瑜的語氣壓抑又帶著點埋怨，但南感覺到她的視線正一點一點地舔舐著她的身子，在她的所到之處燃起烈火。

南笑而不語地點點頭，卻一點也沒有想要放過子瑜的意思，舌舔著舔著最後索性含住她的手指，光是看著她烏黑的眸子倒映著自己的身影，無法移動分毫，她最深處的渴望便獲得滿足。

鈴鈴鈴鈴──

子瑜的手機響起，不留情地打斷了她們全神貫注在對方身上的思緒和視線。

子瑜嘖了一聲，起身繞過床拿起放在桌上的手機。

南看著她，一想到子瑜準備接起電話她便帶著強烈的失落和不滿，卻沒想到子瑜拿著仍在作響的手機走回床邊，將她壓在床上後索性把接通的手機扔到床的另一頭，以大床的距離來說一點也不近。

「說話。」

她用足夠的音量冰冷地對通話者說，但目光炙熱地望著身下的南。

南感覺到自己的雙腿之間再次湧出熱燙的液體。

「老、老師？您終於接電話了，我是要跟您討論下星期畫展的事。」

打電話來的是子瑜的經紀人中野小姐，她那處的聲音吵雜，聽起來應該是在人潮聚集的地方。

起初，南曾對中野小姐的存在感到強烈地忌妒不安，但子瑜對待自己的經紀人就跟對其他人一樣，一點興趣也沒有，南也就不再將她放在心上。

而對子瑜來說，比起中野小姐，眼前的南更讓她想要好好品嘗一番。

「說。」

子瑜彎下身子舔舐南胸前挺立的乳尖，南驚呼一聲，趕緊用手摀住嘴不讓舒服的聲音洩出。

中間中野小姐說了什麼她早已失去了注意力，只知道子瑜在一邊應答的同時一邊進入自己，壞心眼地拖延高潮的時間。

南埋怨地咬上她早就留有齒印的鎖骨，雙腳夾著她的腰挺進，催促她讓手指進入更深的地方。

子瑜被她絞得眉頭一緊，隨便回了經紀人幾個字後便掛上電話，專心在南體內衝刺讓她迎向高潮。

高潮過後，她壞心眼地繼續在南體內抽送，直到南哭著想要逃離第二波高潮她才笑著離開她，低頭吻上她不斷喘息的嘴，吞下那些滾燙的呼吸。

＊

事後南才從第二通電話洩出的零碎雜音得知，中野小姐打算安排子瑜在畫展上和一些名門大家見面。

這件事讓子瑜不悅地蹙起眉。

她本就沒有意願和其他人多有來往，參加畫展的開幕只是不得已中的不得已，頭幾年她甚至連露面都不想，要不是被中野千拜託萬拜託，她大概時至今日也還是那個「神秘的畫家」。

裸身的南趴在剛掛上電話的子瑜背上，在她嘆氣時往她臉上心疼地親了一口。

「非得要碰面嗎？」她問。

子瑜轉過身把她擁進懷裡，下巴撒嬌似地靠在南肩上，「中野說為了之後能打通些關係，這次的見面勢在必行。之前就有不少大前輩聯絡了好幾年，再繼續拒絕下去只怕會被刁難……」

南知道她的難處，儘管她同樣不愛子瑜與人接觸，但她知道這將影響子瑜未來的道路，她不能因為自己的任性而阻擋全世界看見她的機會。

她的作品值得被看見，那些純粹的力與美，就算她在藝術的世界裡只是門外漢，她也知道子瑜的作品給那個世界帶來多大的旋風。

南蔥白的手指與子瑜十指緊扣，湊近她輕輕啃著她形狀好看的耳廓，換來幾聲低吟。

她喜歡子瑜的聲音。

不管是平時的溫柔中音，還是因為情慾顫動而低沉迷人的嗓音，就連面對他人時慍怒不耐的冷淡語氣都令南心動不已。

「什麼時候要去？」

她知道畫展下星期開始，但她知道那是在外縣的場子，交通往返的時間不短，子瑜搞不好必須提早離開她……

這是她所不希望的。

子瑜猜出了她的心事，拉著南的手將她帶進懷裡，她把臉埋進南柔順的黑髮中，呼吸間都是令人心安的味道。

「我會當天來回，別擔心。」

她的話撲進南的髮裡，微風吹拂般帶著髮絲舞動，南發出滿足心安的低鳴往子瑜胸口更加靠近，最後索性在她雙乳之間調皮地又吸又啜，小麥色的肌膚染上顯眼的紅點。

南的手指愛憐地貼上那一點。

那是她的。

只屬於她的……子瑜。

一星期的時間轉瞬即逝。

中野小姐在畫展的前一天出現在洋館門口。

南在房內聽見富井太太的傳話，她下意識皺起眉頭，裸身壓在她身上的子瑜也露出明顯地不耐，卻還是必須嘆著氣起身更衣。

南也換上簡單的連身裙，跟著子瑜的腳步來到正對大門的長長樓梯。

「老師，我不是跟您說要提早一天出發嗎！」

中野人站在玄關，手裡握著兩張車票激動搖晃，那兩張小紙片看在南眼裡甚是惹眼。

「我說過我當天會搭最早的車過去。」

子瑜單手擱在扶手上，輕描淡寫中帶著冷意，一點也沒有考慮多移動半步好讓中野能夠省去大吼的力氣。

「我都提醒過您今晚會有餐會呀！算我求您了，現在出發還來得及，我們快走！」

焦慮和憤怒讓中野臉色發紅，邁開步子就想奔上樓梯，那想要帶離子瑜的氣勢讓南下意識摟住子瑜的手臂不願放開，她知道這一放……子瑜便會在短短幾分鐘內離開她身邊。

子瑜把手覆上南的手安撫她，目光從南身上移到迎面而來的中野。

「中野……我說過我不想跟那些人碰面，在會場上是下不為例，但餐會我並不打算出席。」

那番拒絕擲地有聲，她刻意把每一個字都咬得一清二楚，就怕她糊塗的經紀人聽不出她的決意。

「南小姐，妳也勸勸……」

中野走投無路地把目光投向站在一旁的南，誰知話還未落，原本嘗試要探出的手就被子瑜硬生生鉗住，嚇得中野連嘴巴也緊緊閉上。

「不准喊她的名字。」

子瑜的聲音和目光冰刀般刺進中野的心臟，自知逾矩的中野哆嗦著往後退到階梯下方，不知該如何開口的緊繃感橫亙在雙方之間。

被中野的舉動嚇到的南緩緩回過神，中野是子瑜回到日本後接下經紀人工作的第三人，也是在子瑜身邊待得最久的一位，她深知自己老闆的古怪脾氣，踩過幾次地雷後就相當安分守己地做好自己的工作。

就連南的存在也甚少過問，只是在很偶爾的造訪時會帶上一些土產送她們，儘管南不喜她與子瑜因為工作而較為親近的關係，但不得不說……中野甚少會如此強烈地要求獨來獨往的子瑜參加什麼活動。

「中野小姐……」邊說，南拉著子瑜的手不讓她有太多激動情緒，「這個餐會……很重要嗎？」

南的問題對中野來說就像陣及時雨，她點頭如搗蒜地說：「對、對！老師回到日本之後就有不少大前輩想要和老師碰面，如果只是場面話……用個人因素婉拒個一兩次還好，但這一次……大概是看到老師前陣子公布的作品吧，那些大前輩相當熱情，執意要跟老師見面，如果再拒絕的話……可能會影響之後策展的機會，所以才希望老師……」

說著說著，中野幾乎是哭喪著臉在懇求子瑜。

為了維持洋館的運作和她們的生活品質，畫展是必須持續下去的，就算再怎麼與世隔絕，子瑜也清楚自己泰半的收入來自於此。

不少的買畫人都會選在畫展第一天挑揀自己心儀的作品，也因此她盡可能勉為其難地參加畫展的開幕。

為了守住她和南的世界，她願意退讓、她願意屈就。

她願意為她做任何事。

「南……」子瑜雙眉緊蹙，南看進她的眼裡，知道她所想何事。

「我在家等妳。」南依偎在她懷中，話語敲進她的胸口，像鑿出永恆的誓言。

子瑜摟緊她，在她頭頂深深烙下一吻。

家。

她們的家。

子瑜的心因為這短短一句話而溫暖融化。

「我快去快回。」

「好。」

得到子瑜的同意，中野喜不自勝地抬起頭，只差沒有原地跳舞跟拍手叫好了。

那天下午，子瑜在富井太太的幫忙下打包了一件隔天開幕要穿的衣服，隨中野一同乘車離開洋館。

站在房內的窗前，南看著小轎車駛出洋館的庭院大門。

她下意識撫上自己脖子，頸窩處有著兩三個艷色的紅斑，她勾起一抹滿足的微笑，想著子瑜在離開前緊緊擁著她，貪婪地在她脖子上留下屬於自己的痕跡。

她又吸又啜，深怕那些痕跡無法在南身上撐到她回來的時刻。

但南不在意，她想要子瑜對她的慾望，對她的佔有和渴求。

＊

那天晚上，南完全無法安然入睡。

原因無他，少了子瑜的陪伴，她獨自一人躺在偌大的床上翻來覆去怎麼樣也跨不進夢鄉。

夜半時分，她拖著疲憊焦慮的身子，倉皇地下了床拉開衣櫃，子瑜的味道混著她的氣味撲鼻而來，她不安的心隱隱下沉。

她就著月色胡亂拉出好幾件子瑜的衣服，隨意丟上床築成一個小小的窩，而子瑜最常穿的那件衣服則被鋪在正中間，她像隻優雅的貓，躡手躡腳的步伐充滿安心期待。

翻身上床，她穩妥地落在子瑜的衣服上，周遭被其他衣服包圍形成一個安全的保護網。

子瑜的氣味撫平了她毛毛躁躁的心情，她忘了自己是在何時入睡的，只知道下一秒再睜開眼睛時，已經是富井太太敲著門告訴她早餐放在外頭的聲音。

窩在房裡的時間，南通常會靜靜讀著子瑜替她準備的書。

那些書通常都是南向子瑜提出最近想看的類型，子瑜依照她的指示在外出時買回來，或者有時候會要求中野小姐代勞。

總之，只要是南想要的書，通常兩三天就能送到她手裡，以至於她和子瑜的臥房因為她的關係而弄出一面書牆。

邊看書邊吃早飯的期間，她偶然聽見其他僕人經過房門時的碎語，她不只聽過一次，那些話除了日常的工作閒聊之外，也有不少是嘆息身處在洋館之中的事實。

儘管南過去曾有幾次無意間聽見他們形容在洋館的時光根本是度日如年，但她深不以為意，每一天……她總有好幾次感嘆為什麼一天只有這麼多的時間？

平時，子瑜如果全神貫注地投入畫作中，她會陪伴在她身邊。

有時靠近看看她正在畫些什麼，有時只是戴上眼鏡、拿著書坐在畫室的另一邊等待子瑜結束，因為她知道過沒多久，她心愛的那美麗的女子便會來到她身邊，輕易取走她手上的書，同時也奪走她的吻和呼吸，讓接下來的時間變得只剩炙熱與喘息。

年年歲歲，她看著每一張畫布上出現自己的身影，習慣了各種顏料的氣味，那些味道對她來說，就等同於子瑜的存在。

那天早晨，她從床頭櫃中翻出子瑜年輕時畫滿她畫像的的素描本，過去的片段歷歷在目。

不管是兩人的初識還是……還是中間的分離。

她的指尖停留在素描本裡最後一幅畫，那是子瑜十六歲那年……最後為她畫下的作品。

南抿細了雙唇，痛苦的回憶在她眉間劈出一道溝壑，年幼子瑜的哭喊在耳邊響起，腦中是她淚流滿面且支離破碎的面容。

她仍然記得……她仍然記得……在那件事發生之前，在她們被拆散的一年前，子瑜的唇貼在她唇上的觸感是那麼地清晰可及。

那一天，在她感覺到子瑜和自己懷有同樣的情感……感覺到子瑜打算將那一切深埋在心底假裝沒有這回事時，她慌了。

四片唇瓣相碰的瞬間，那曾經比自己還要矮小的孩子早就高出自己許多，子瑜的雙手顫抖地搭在南的肩上，就連貼上的唇也害怕的發著抖，好像唯一支撐著她站立的……是她所親吻的少女的唇。

南一直都知道自己對子瑜懷抱著不一樣的情意，但她從來就不知道那意味著什麼。就連和朋友談論著未來的男朋友時，就算站在那模糊的男性身邊，她心裡也只想著子瑜的事……

她不明白這其中的含意，她只知道她想和那孩子一直在一起。

她從沒想過自己朦朧模糊的感情能夠得到回應，過去那些自我懷疑的時日，不安憂慮帶著一桶冷水劈頭而下凍傷了她。

當她看見那孩子慘白的臉色被淚水溫暖，她幾乎沒見過那孩子哭泣的表情，但那一天……子瑜淚流滿面的面容深深刺痛她的心，她也忍不住流下淚來。

第一次的吻發著抖，帶著淚水的鹹味，但南不在意……她在子瑜的懷抱裡，她終於來到她的懷裡，靠近她的心。

她能感覺到她的心跳在胸口鼓動，彷彿跟自己的在共鳴，她激動地想要加深那個吻。

想要告訴子瑜……她想要她，只有她。

帶著瑰麗色彩的相戀日常甜蜜到令人心痛的地步，時至今日，當南想起時依舊會忍不住露出笑容。

然而，在子瑜十六歲那年，她的父母要以回台灣發展為由，強硬地拆散了子瑜和她。


End file.
